Kobushi Factory Discography
The discography of Kobushi Factory consists of two studio album, one indie single, eight major singles, and one music video collection. The group currently consists of five members: Hirose Ayaka (leader), Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano, Wada Sakurako and Inoue Rei. Yamao Masato is currently the main recording director of Kobushi Factory.HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK 20th Anniversary Edition. Ongaku Shuppansha. Published 2018-04-02.Translated by Henkka. "Hello! Project COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK 20th Anniversary Edition Roundtables: The Recording Directors." Wota in Translation. 2018-05-06. Albums Studio Albums Soundtrack Albums Singles Indies Singles Major Singles Collaboration Singles *2018.07.17 Hyokkori Hyoutanjima (Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory) (Digital Single) *2018.09.26 YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Hello Pro All Stars) DVDs Concerts *2015.09.26 Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 (with Country Girls and Tsubaki Factory) *2016.10.19 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ *2018.01.17 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ *2018.09.05 Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" (with Tsubaki Factory) *2019.01.16 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~Kobushi Natsu Tamashii!!~ *2019.09.04 Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *2020.01.08 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air! Special~ Musicals *2015.08.05 Engeki Joshibu Musical "Week End Survivor" *2017.07.05 Butai "JK Ninja Girls" *2020.02.26 Engeki Joshibu "Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~" (with BEYOOOOONDS) Fanclub DVDs *2016 Kobushi Factory FC Event 2015 *2017 Kobushi Factory Major Debut 1 Shuunen Kinen Event *2017 Kobushi Factory FC Event 2016 ~Xmas Mode~ *2018 Kobushi Factory FC Event 2017 *2018 Kobushi Factory Christmas FC Event 2017 ~Smile For You~ *2019 Kobushi Factory FC Event 2018 ~SMILE! Kobushi Natsu Matsuri!~ *2019 Kobushi Factory Christmas FC Event 2018 ~Smile For You 2~ *2019 Kobushi Factory FC Event 2019 ~5gatsu 24nichi wa "Kobushi no Hi"~ *2020 Kobushi Factory FC Event 2019 ~SMILE! Kobushi Natsu Matsuri! 2~ Other DVDs *2016.04.02 BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~ "Best Fifteen ~Country Girls, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory Hen~" (with Country Girls and Tsubaki Factory) *2018.03.07 JK Ninja Girls [DVD] DVD Magazines *2015.11.06 Kobushi Factory DVD Magazine Vol.1 *2016.05.03 Kobushi Factory DVD Magazine Vol.2 *2016.09.17 Kobushi Factory DVD Magazine Vol.3 *2017.05.16 Kobushi Factory DVD Magazine Vol.4 *2017.10.07 Kobushi Factory DVD Magazine Vol.5 *2017.10.21 Kobushi Factory DVD Magazine Vol.6 *2018.04.08 Kobushi Factory DVD Magazine Vol.7 *2018.10.31 Kobushi Factory DVD Magazine Vol.8 *2019.05.03 Kobushi Factory DVD Magazine Vol.9 *2019.09.02 Kobushi Factory DVD Magazine Vol.10 ;Joined DVD Magazines *2018.05.03 Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory DVD Magazine Vol.1 (with Tsubaki Factory) *2019.11.14 Kobushi Factory & BEYOOOOONDS DVD Magazine Vol.1 (with BEYOOOOONDS) Blu-rays Music Video Collection *2020.03.25 Kobushi Ongaku Eizou Shuu Concert *2018.09.05 Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" (with Tsubaki Factory) *2019.09.04 Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *2020.01.08 Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air! Special~ Music Videos A Capella Videos *2018 Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin (A Cappella Ver.) *2018 Nen ni wa Nen (A Cappella Ver.) *2019 GO TO THE TOP!! (A Cappella Ver.) *2019 LOVE Machine (A Cappella Ver.) Other Videos *2015 Nen ni wa Nen (LIVE MUSIC VIDEO, Promotion Edit) *2015 Survivor (REC & DANCE SHOT) *2018 Hyokkori Hyoutanjima - Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory *2018 YEAH YEAH YEAH (MV, Dance Shot Ver., Dance Shot Ver. II) - Hello Pro All Stars *2018 Akogare no Stress-free - Hello Pro All Stars *2018 Hana, Takenawa no Toki - Hello Pro All Stars References Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Kobushi Factory Singles Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory Albums